


When We're Sober

by Katlyn1948



Series: AxG Week 2019 [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AryaxGendry Week, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Implied Sexual Content, axgweek, sober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 09:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20273560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlyn1948/pseuds/Katlyn1948
Summary: Arya and Gendry finish what they started.





	When We're Sober

**Author's Note:**

> So because many of you asked for a second part...here it is. It is for Arya/Gendry week "Don't Lie To Me" and is a companion piece for "Drunken Night." You don't have to read that one, but you may want to to understand the contents. I hope you enjoy!

Arya grumbled. Her head was pounding, and her stomach twisted in ways that meant a trip to the porcelain throne. the night before was a blur and the only thing she could remember was that her home team had won the championship.

Slowly she opened her eyes, grimacing at the sunlight illuminating the already bright white walls. With an audible groan she lifted her sore body perching herself up against the headboard. It took a few minutes for her to realize that she was in her room. As she rubbed away the sleep from her eyes, bits and pieces of the night before began to reemerge. 

She remembered the tournament, the round of shots she bought the entire bar, and the way that her best friend's lips felt on hers. She shouldn't have remembered the feeling, but the memory was like a searing hot knife being burned into her skin. She remembered how soft they were and how sweet they tasted and how much she wanted more. She brought her fingers to her lips, her mind lingering on the memory of the night prior.

A soft mumbling brought her back to reality. She looked down at the sleeping form of Gendry drooling on her brand-new pillow and smiled at how ridiculous he looked. He was sleeping on his stomach with his arms at his side. His soft snores seemed louder than usual and there was a string of saliva pooling on the fabric of the pillow.

They both had passed out after their failed attempt at promiscuity, falling into a deep slumber that Gendry had yet to wake from. As quietly as she could, she tried to inch herself off the bed, minding the fact that Gendry was still asleep. She knew better than to wake a sleeping bull, especially one that had a rough night.

As she stood from her bed a sudden wave of nausea engulfed her body causing her to sprint to the adjoining bathroom. Flipping the lid to the toilet she bent down and began retching the contents of her stomach.

“Someone had a rough night.” She heard Gendry say from behind her.

She lifted her head from the bowl only to give him a scowl. She flashed her middle finger and returned to emptying her stomach. Gendry chuckled and knelt beside her, brushing her hair from her face so that she didn’t get it dirty.

“Gods, how are you still standing?” She said after she had finished her less than enjoyable escapade.

She walked over to her sink and pulled her toothbrush from the holder. She couldn’t wait to get the taste of stale tequila and bile out of her mouth. Arya studied Gendry in through the mirror. He was grinning from ear to ear, obviously proud of her ability to handle alcohol.

“I have a liver of steel, Arya. Runs in the family.” He patted his stomach and immediately regretted the decision. Something must have shifted when he did that because Arya saw his cocky expression turn to one of sickness.

He nearly tripped running to the toilet as he then began to empty his own stomach.

“Liver of steel, my ass.” She mumbled under her breath.

She finished brushing her teeth, wiping away any excess of toothpaste from her mouth. She rummaged through the draw of her sink pulling out a new toothbrush for Gendry to use.

“Come to the kitchen when you’re done puking.” She called out over her shoulder as she turned to leave the bathroom.

As she entered her room, she noticed just how much of a disarray it was. Her and Gendry were literally flying blind the night before and must have knocked a few pieces of furniture out of their respective places. It also didn’t help that Arya’s room was always a mess. She had clothes piled every where and shoes just thrown about her room. She never took the time to clean it and her excuse what that it was organized chaos and she knew exactly where everything was.

She glanced around the room, looking for a shirt that did not smell like puke, and found Gendry’s discarded shirt on the side of her bed. It was a simple t-shirt that had the word ‘Mott’s’ written on the front. Gendry had snagged it the last day he worked at the auto shop wanting a souvenir for the memories. She shrugged off her own shirt and slipped the large one over her head. Arya was as tiny thing, so the shirt looked about three sizes too big on her body. She did not mind, she like that the shirt covered her bum, stopping mid-thigh. It allowed her to roam around her apartment without pants and another advantage was that it smelled exactly like Gendry. 

She shuffled out of her room and made her way into the small kitchen.

Her apartment was not large, just a single bedroom with a small living room and an even smaller kitchen. It was comfy compared to the giant manor she had grown up in. Arya had always been the type to lone about herself, so when the time came for her finally move out of her parents’ house and get a flat on her own, it was no brainer that it would be a small one.

The upside to having a tiny kitchen, Arya knew exactly where everything was. Unlike her room, Arya kept her kitchen immaculate. Although she never really cared of what people thought of her appearance, she had a sense of pride to keep her home tidy (at least the parts that the outside public sees). She stepped into the kitchen and pulled two clean glasses from side cabinet next to the refrigerator, filling them up with water.

Her stomach may be at ease and her breath may smell pristine, but her head was still pounding. She grabbed the bottle of Tylenol that she kept on the bar and down three of those suckers with her tall glass of lukewarm water. She dispensed four more painkillers, leaving them on the side for Gendry.

“Hey, have you seen my shirt?” He asked when he finally emerged from her bedroom.

“Yep. I’m wearing it.”

“Well, I need it- oh thank the gods.” His attention quickly shifted to the glass of water and pills patiently waiting for him on the counter.

Arya watched as he chugged the glass, sighing in relief as he finished.

“So, about my shirt…” Gendry rubbed the back of his neck as a slight blush reached his cheeks. He had noticed that Arya was wearing nothing but his shirt, her bare legs visible for him to see.

Arya shrugged, “What about it?”

“I kind of need it back. So I can go home.” He said sheepishly.

“Why do you want to go home?” She questioned as she popped a grape into her mouth. She had grabbed the bag from fridge when Gendry was busy drowning in his glass.

“I…uhh…have to feed my fish.” He stuttered.

Arya scoffed, “Fish? You do not have any fish. Come on Gendry, don’t lie to me. You want to leave because this whole situation is awkward for you. Do you even remember last night? Because I do.”

Gendry’s face was now a full on tomato, “Of course I remember last night. I…I was just hoping that you didn’t.”

Arya’s face twisted in confusion, “Why?”

Gendry let out a sigh he did not realize he was holding. There were tons of reasons as to why he did not want her to remember, but the number one reason was that he did not want their friendship to be ruined. They were best friends; had been for years and the prospect of ruining that friendship was terrifying. He had always seen Arya as nothing more than a friend, a sister maybe, that was until a few years ago. He had noticed how much she had changed from a girl to a woman. There were times where his mind would wonder to the idea of being with intimately and he nearly had his chance, until they both completely blew it. It took him a long time to realize that Arya was the one for him, even when he was with his crazy ex-girlfriend, but their friendship meant more to him than any relationship he could hope to have with her.

“Look, Arya I-” He began to say, but his words were quickly cut off when Arya began removing his shirt from her body.

“You said you needed your shirt, so here you go.” She threw the shirt his way, but his mind was preoccupied with the half-naked woman standing in front of him.

Arya knew exactly what she was doing. She knew that Gendry was scared to take the next step, so to help ease it along, she discarded his shirt from her body, knowing full and well her breasts would be on full display. The only thing keeping her from being completely naked was the black lacy underwear she had worn the night before. 

“Is something wrong?” She asked innocently.

“I...well…um…I mean you…oh fuck it.” He threw his shirt to the floor and quickly engulfed Arya into his arms. He crashed his lips to hers, savoring the feeling. This time they were completely sober and knew that they did want each other in more ways than one.

Arya wrapped her legs around his waist and he moved them to the couch, laying her gently on the cushions. He parted from the kiss only to release himself from his tightening pants.

“So, your zipper works this time?” She teased.

“Well, we did agree to do this when we are sober so…” He mocked in return.

Arya laughed, “Shut up you stupid bull and take me already.”

“As you wish.”


End file.
